


Morningstar Family Values

by ss9



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Justice for Lilith, Lilith is not taking this shit lying down, Lucifer is a scheming little shit, M/M, Other spellmans may or may not appear, Post-Season/Series 03, Sabrina is out of her depth, power struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9/pseuds/ss9
Summary: Being Queen of Hell was never going to be easy, and this wasn’t the first time Sabrina Spellman had made a reckless snap decision; only this time she was going to have to live with the consequences. Whilst her counterpart gets to live the responsibility free teenage lifestyle, Sabrina Morningstar has trapped herself in a realm, and role, that she really knows nothing about. In Hell everyone is looking to stab you in the back, you cannot trust anyone. Especially not your estranged father Lucifer, who despite his familiar pride in his heir, is clearly itching to regain his throne. In this land will a familiar face, whose help Sabrina so often dismissed and scorned, be the only person that can save her? And what will Lilith want for her help? In Hell nothing comes free, but will it be a price Sabrina is willing to pay?
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, The Dark Lord | Satan & Sabrina Spellman, The Dark Lord | Satan/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

“All Hail Sabrina Morningstar…All Hail the First Lady of Pandemonium, Maiden of Shadows, Queen of Hell…”

The infernal court all sank to their knees as Sabrina entered, well almost all of them. Lucifer Morningstar had never bent a knee since his fall. Instead he greeted his daughter with an indulgent smile, and a slight bow, offering the bejewelled queen his hand, to climb the steps in that ornate outfit Lilith had selected. All done up in satin and bows, like a little blonde doll. Oh, it made an impression alright, Lucifer had to give Lilith her due, Sabrina looked the part. Yet despite her regalia, Sabrina was little more than a figurehead, his daughter showed no interest in how hell was really run. She attended court functions but grew quickly bored of discussions on infernal protocols. The tedium of it leading her to escape whenever possible; something that Lucifer was happy to take full advantage of.

Honestly Lucifer was surprised Sabrina hadn’t already given up the crown to him, to run back to that silly mortal life she had fought so hard to protect. There was nothing she valued in hell, save the power of the crown. None of that precious family and friends, she had claimed to care so much for, and fortunately none of those silly boys, she had spent so much time cavorting with. Lucifer was hardly a prude, but perhaps it was common to all fathers, mortal, demonic, angelic, but he was relieved not to have to witness his daughter swapping saliva with one of her many suitors.

As Sabrina settled herself down on his throne, Lucifer took his place standing at her left hand, his gaze cast down over the gathering court, noting who was there and who wasn’t. He almost missed Sabrina’s shadow come to take her place at the right of the throne…Ah Lilith…it was almost impressive, how his former handmaiden and concubine, had sequestered herself at the new queen’s side. Always two or three steps behind, but those now blue eyes of hers missed nothing, her loyalty and devotion an act as Lucifer knew only too well.

No Lilith was up to something, Lucifer would almost be disappointed if she wasn’t, that was the first rule of hell…trust no one…and use everyone to improve your own position. That was how he had managed his court, favouring one subject and then another, pitting them against one another to compete for his favour. Gifting power and trinkets for expressions of devotion and loyalty and delivering pain and demotions to anyone who failed him. By those standards Lilith should be burning in the pit right now. His first servant, to whom he had gifted so much, even the honour of warming his bed when he willed it. That she had betrayed him was bad enough, but Lilith had the gall to try and take his crown.

He could still hear the mutterings now. Not from the high lords and ladies, not from the Demon Kings of Hell, but rumours of discontent among the lower demons, the demons Lilith had created, earning herself the title of Mother. Imbalance in between realms aside, Lilith had kept hell stable during her brief tenure as queen. Which was more than Lucifer could say for Sabrina’s early efforts. Everything had functioned as it should, souls collected and tormented, everyone carrying out their assigned roles. Yet there had been rumours among those lower demons that change was coming…their mother had a plan…a plan she simply hadn’t had time to enact.

And it ate away at Lucifer, the not knowing. His first instinct was to dismiss it as the foolish whispers of the damned, who was Lilith to challenge the House of Morningstar?

He knew if given an hour alone with Lilith he could have forced the truth from her. Lucifer’s lip curled in a smile as he imagined her terror, she did still whimper most deliciously. He wouldn’t even need to endanger the life of his son; the memories of the things had done in the past would be enough. Yet there was never a moment when she was not at Sabrina’s side, and as fractured and complex as their relationship was, Lucifer doubted that Sabrina had given up enough of her mortal sensibilities not to object to the terrorising of her handmaiden. And Sabrina was the queen…for now at least.

\---/---

Sabrina Morningstar was bored.

She had thought being Queen of Hell would be more interesting. Securing the throne had certainly been. Yet in the rush of beating Caliban, whilst the other her defeated the pagans, well Sabrina had forgotten that most jobs were 90% bureaucracy and 10% excitement.

She hated the infernal court sessions. Hated the long tedious rigmarole of dressing like this. It was fun the first time, like playing a part in a play, a glamourous costume a starring role. Having all those pompous lords and ladies of hell kneel to her had been amazing. Having endured their scorn, and past death threats, it was more than satisfying to see the so-called demon kings of hell on their knees and grovelling for her favour.

Sabrina knew she wasn’t shallow, but she enjoyed all the gifts her new subjects brought her, as the many lords and ladies jockeyed for her favour. She enjoyed being able to use her new powers to punish those that truly deserved it. There were no extensions to contracts under her management, and Sabrina could be especially creative, when it came to punishing, those that she deemed truly irredeemable. Only Sabrina had never expected there to be quite so many of them.

It seemed the ‘devil’ was only required to directly collect those souls that had entered into a predefined contract, yet there were many other hundreds of souls who were turned away from heaven due to their earthly misdeeds. Most of them went automatically to mortal purgatory, and so their management was delegated. Yet there were a surprising number of souls who were too damned for even an eternity in purgatory to cleanse. Those came before the infernal throne to be judged and it was tedious. Until she sat the throne in judgement, Sabrina wouldn’t have thought there were so many murderers in the world.

The High Lords and Ladies were each assigned to a different realm of hell, and each seemed determined to lay their case for claiming this soul or that, their arguments were long and tedious and steeped in the infernal law that Sabrina was still coming to terms with. Laws that had been written and added to since the beginning of time, and Sabrina was years of study from even making a dent in them. Honestly, she had never thought there was a subject that was more boring than math, but infernal law beat it hands down.

‘You know daughter you could at least try to pretend you are paying attention.’ Lucifer’s voice echoed in her mind, causing Sabrina to startle.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Sabrina glanced up at her father. Even seated on the high throne, whilst he stood, Lucifer Morningstar towered over her. And unlike Sabrina, Lucifer seemed to be following the rather tedious debate. with every sign of interest and attention.

“I’m bored.” Sabrina muttered, not for the first time wishing she had more time to devote to her magical studies, that mind talking thing he could do, would be a kickarse thing to learn…she’d then only need to find someone she wanted to mind talk to.

‘Yes, Lord Berith does gone on a bit.’ Lucifer replied, his mental voice sounded amused. ‘Of course, you could always escape if you wanted to.’

“I could?” Sabrina questioned, her eyes wide with hope, as Lucifer turned and favoured her with an indulgent smile.

‘Oh, the impatience of teenagers…Yes Sabrina you are the queen remember, court does need to be held but it can be held in your absence, you just need to appoint an appropriate deputy to hear, and pass judgement in your place…’

“And I wonder where I could find one of those?” Sabrina mused, deliberately tapping her chin as though deep in thought, whilst Lucifer rolled his eyes at her theatrics.

Clearing her throat Sabrina held up her hand, causing the entire court to fall silent.

“Forgive me my lords and ladies, I have pressing business to attend elsewhere in hell…”

“But your most excellent unholiness we are in the middle of the trial. I have not even had my chance to present my case yet!” Lord Asmodeus interjected, earning him a glare from the infernal throne that had him sinking to his knees.

“And you shall have it.” Sabrina snapped. “My most gracious and unholy father, Lord Lucifer Morningstar, shall sit the throne and pass judgement in my place.” Sabrina commanded, and titters of surprise ran around the court.

Not waiting for anyone else to object Sabrina stood from her throne, and with another half bow from Lucifer she quickly descended the steps, Lilith and her other two handmaidens falling into step behind her. Sabrina did not look back at the court, she did not see Lucifer take her seat, his tall frame filling the throne that had been created for him. Sabrina’s mind was more enjoyably occupied as she rushed back to her chambers, first to rid herself of this cumbersome gown, and then to decide which bit of her realm to explore today.

Sabrina barely held on to her patience as the job of getting her out of her court dress began, it was only slightly shorter than putting it on. Yet with three skilled hands tending her, it wasn’t long before Sabrina was pulling on more normal attire.

“I know you don’t want to hear it but that was a mistake.” Lilith’s voice was low in her ear as she held out the red cloak Sabrina favoured, the other two handmaidens had withdrawn to put her court attire away properly, and then were as alone as they were going to get.

“What?” Sabrina was startled, since her court presentation as queen Lilith had barely spoken to her, and she had certainly not adopted the role of advisor or the impatient frustrated mentor like she had during Sabrina’s regency.

“Giving Lucifer any status, or power in the court. Surely you must see what you have done?” Lilith questioned, her delicate head tilting like a bird as she studied the naïve young queen in front of her.

“He’s the Dark Lord he already had status…”

“No, you stu…” Lilith barely managed to bite her tongue, resisting the urge to berate her thick-headed former student. “My queen, forgive me, but Lord Lucifer has no authority here, save the power you choose to grant him. He has no dominion in hell to call his own, no vassals, no soldiers to call on for hell’s army. His position in court is determined by how you choose to favour him, and by choosing to give him right to rule by proxy…”

“I have set him above the other lords.” Sabrina supplied, before shrugging it off like it was no concern. “So, what?”

“So, don’t you realise the message that sends, to the other lords of hell?”

Frowning Sabrina tried to grasp the message Lilith was alluding too, but politics had never appealed to her. “So what, they might be pissed off at getting passed over?”

“Possibly…more likely that they will now try to curry favour with your father once more, giving him more power and influence.” Lilith sighed. “Lucifer Morningstar will take full advantage of the power you have given him. He knows those lords far better than you do, knows their weaknesses and motivations, he can play them like a master fiddler if you allow him the bow.”

“Lilith it was just passing sentence on some evil souls. Its not like I gave him access to the infernal regalia.” Sabrina scoffed, dismissing her concerns out of hand. She was queen now, the lords had crowned her over Lucifer, and if her father wanted to take some of the weight of ruling Sabrina didn’t particularly care. “You worry too much.”

“And you don’t worry enough.” Lilith snapped before she could stop herself, flinching almost automatically in anticipation of the blow; a blow that never came, and Lilith blinked her eyes open, to find Sabrina looking at her almost wistfully.

“You sound like Auntie Z when you say that.”

“Well as much as Zelda Spellman and I will never see eye to eye on many things, in this I am in wholehearted agreement. Your reign is new, and it is fragile; you have power but not the knowledge needed to wield it properly. You relied on the talents of others to aid you in the mortal realm.” Lilith raised one delicately painted hand to fall stall her queen’s objections.

“Or would you deny the role your cousin Ambrose’s or even the dashing Nick Scratch’s vast knowledge paid in assisting you?”

That Sabrina had to grudgingly agree to. As much as she was capable, Sabrina had never absorbed knowledge for knowledge’s sake like Ambrose had.

“Fine but I can’t go back in there now after I excused myself. I’d look like an idiot.” Sabrina huffed. “And sitting on the chair for hours passing judgement just isn’t me. I am more of an action gal.”

“Indeed, which is why you must quickly build your own power base in hell. One that your father and the other lords cannot control.”

Now she was really intrigued, Sabrina cocked one eyebrow as she studied her former regent…or was that former regent and current advisor?

“Ok I’ll bite, what do you have in mind?”

Smiling beatifically Lilith guided Sabrina towards the door. “I think it will work best if I show you.”

\---/---


	2. Chapter 2

\---/---

“Thank you for your attendance and advice my lords and ladies of disgrace, my father Lord Lucifer will hear all further petitions today.”

Gritting his teeth as he bowed to his daughter, Lucifer watched as an almost impatient Sabrina stepped down from her throne. Her dark eyes alight with excitement, and Lucifer watched as she shared a glance, and a smile with Lilith, before leaving him to her duties for the fifth day in a row.

The women in his life were up to something. Lucifer was an inveterate schemer, as such he could always tell when someone else was up to something. At first it as small things, hardly worth his notice. Sabrina had made it her custom to only remain in infernal court for at most of half of the hearings, she then most graciously delegated her duties to him as her father. At first this continued reliance and elevation of his status had pleased him. Sabrina was a child still, with a child’s patience, and it pleased Lucifer to have his lords once more turn to him with respect.

It didn’t take much, a few comments about how they must have patience with their young half mortal queen. Lucifer could already see the wheels turning behind the eyes of Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus. The three kings of hell like him had once held the highest seats in heaven, as Seraphim they ranked as guardians of the false God’s holy throne. They followed Lucifer even after the fall, as like them he shared that celestial elevation, and unlike them he actually had brains enough to plan.

Lucifer gifted them their equivalent status in hell, tended to their ego’s by giving them domains to rule over in his name, and in return they continued to follow his lead. That was until they saw him falter in the mortal realm, the trickery forced upon him by his own ill begotten child had exposed his fallibility. Now they watched, and after that pathetic attempt at a coup, using that clay carved figurehead Caliban; well Lucifer wouldn’t put it past them to try again to dethrone the Morningstar.

Yet all this Lucifer could handle, if it wasn’t for worrying just what those bloody women were up to.

Asking to see the court proceedings in advance was one thing, editing it and sending it back, forcing the lords and ladies to hear the cases in the order their new monarch preferred was another. It had caused mumblings, but largely people had accepted it without complaint. Surely it wasn’t only Lucifer that could see the pattern. Now the most complex cases, involving conflicts between the kings of hell were being held first, with Sabrina overseeing the judgements. Then at seemingly random points Sabrina would signal her desire for him to takeover. Yet the cases she left him, were the most monotonous and involving the lessor lords. Worse still, there seemed to be far more of them than he could ever recall; with even cases of some second hierarchy demons being presented.

No this had Lilith’s stink all over it. It seemed Lucifer had underestimated just how vindictive his former handmaiden could get; clearly, she felt herself safe enough under Sabrina’s protection, to use her influence with his daughter to inflict these petty torments. Well that was an illusion Lucifer looked forward to dispelling…and soon…

\---/---

“Oh, I am so glad to be out of there!”

Watching as Sabrina all but skipped through the forest, Lilith didn’t find it difficult to picture her as a young child. She still displayed many of the characteristics, a general unwillingness to listen, an unreasonable sense in her own beliefs over that of others, and unless forced to consider another person’s perspective Sabrina was content to steamroll all over them. She was difficult to manage on the best of days, but Lilith would take one hundred Sabrina’s over having Lucifer back on the throne, at least Sabrina occasionally listened.

“Do you think it would be possible to make this place a little less gloomy?”

“It’s hell.” Lilith deadpanned, and Sabrina turned back to look at her. “It would undermine the aesthetic to have prancing deer and bunnies.”

Rolling her eyes at Lilith’s continued killjoy attitude, Sabrina couldn’t completely stifle a grin. She was out of that stuffy throne room, off to commit mischief, and had stuck her father with having to listen to the most boring repetitive of legal cases on the docket.

When Lilith had suggested she might enjoy court more, if she reviewed and reordered the hearings, to attend only cases she was almost interested in, Sabrina had accepted grudgingly, but she quickly understood just what Lilith was not saying aloud when she saw the additional petitions pencilled in. Lucifer had made enough of her life hell this past year, that Sabrina was not above a bit of petty vengeance. That her father couldn’t even complain about it, without having to give up the generous privilege she had bestowed upon him; well that merely sweetened the pot.

“Where are we going to spread my word today?”

“Well we have already covered the caves of Limbo, and the plains of lust…”

“Don’t remind me, I don’t mind a bit of wind but that was ridiculous.”

“Yes, well I’ve often reflected Lord Asmodeus is full of hot air.” Lilith retorted with a wry smile. “So, if we were to take it in sequence we would be visiting the mud marshes of gluttony.”

“Oh, you make it sound so tempting. Isn’t it plagued by a continuous icy rain?”

“I’m glad to see you have bothered to attend to some of the reading material I left you.”

“Yes, well I am starting to realise being prepared isn’t a bad thing.” Sabrina sighed. “Lilith is this even going to work?”

“I do not see why it won’t. You found some excellent potentials in the first and second realms.”

“Don’t you mean you found them.” Sabrina squared back. “I’m not so dumb as to not realise this was probably your plan all along.”

“Yes, well now it is our plan, and I cannot take all the credit. The Centurion, Herod and Vlad the Impaler have already agreed to act as your captains and train your men when the time comes. They would not have done that for anyone but the holder of the Unholy Regalia.”

“Still…”

“Sa…Your Majesty, we have been over this. You know your place on the throne is precarious. If it is not your father who will overthrow you, it will be one, or several of the kings of hell. The only thing that they can be relied on for, is their disloyalty. You need your own army at your back, one loyal to you alone.”

“You still haven’t explained how we are meant to get away with this all under the noses of the Lords of Hell.”

“Oh, I don’t expect to get away with anything, in fact I would imagine the rumours are already circulating in Pandemonium. I would expect you to be questioned about it by the Kings tomorrow, if they don’t put the Dark Lord on the spot today.” Lilith paused, a malicious grin twisting at her lips as she imagined Lucifer being interrogated by his former subjects, she would have her minion describe it to her later.

“And just what am I supposed to tell them?” Sabrina demanded. “You said they couldn’t find out what we were up to, they’d know it was a threat, and try to stop us.”

“We tell them a half truth of course.” Lilith explained simply. “I promise I will explain it all properly later, but for now we have work to do. So, the mud marshes of gluttony or the smelting pits of greed?”

Wrinkling her nose in disgust at her options, Sabrina was quick to propose an alternative. “Why don’t we pull out all the stops, say the flaming pits of Heresy?”

“Ah Lord Leviathan will be delighted we dropped in I am sure.” Lilith smirked, after all it was probably better they got most of the higher lords out the way first.

And then back to Pandemonium where all of heaven was probably breaking loose.

\---/---

Lucifer was steaming by the time court was finished. Asmodeus had cornered him the moment the final ruling had been given, Beelzebub and Leviathan hovering like the hangers on they were.

“Tell me my Lord Lucifer, why has the Queen taken to inspecting our realms without the curtesy of informing us…”

“What?” Lucifer snapped before he could help himself, and the knowing look on Asmodeus’s face had him regretting it a moment later.

“I have received reports from my loyal demons, that the Queen and Lilith, have been seen talking to souls in several realms including my own. If we are being audited by the infernal throne, surely, we should have been appropriately notified, as per unholy protocol?”

Forcing a smile, Lucifer couldn’t resist leaning over, his tall frame intimidating as he towered over the smaller Lord. “Our Queen is merely familiarising herself with her realms, as a good monarch should. No notice was given, because this merely an informal visit Asmodeus. Yet from the way you seem to be panicking about it, maybe we should issue the notices for a formal audit? I would hate to think you had something you wanted to hide from us?”

Back peddling Lord Asmodeus raised his hands to ward off the Dark Lords anger. “No not of course, my most exalted one…I…we were merely curious.”

“Well consider your curiosity sated.” Lucifer commanded.

Bowing slightly Asmodeus withdrew to join his brothers, his courage growing once more as there were safety in numbers. “For now, my Lord.”

Barely resisting the urge to snap the insolent demon’s neck, Lucifer headed out of court. He didn’t stay to offer and receive the usual insincere platitudes. He had a daughter to find and interrogate, and a certain handmaiden to punish.

Lucifer barely held on to the niceties required of court protocol, knocking he waited to be admitted to Sabrina’s chambers. Yet her rooms were empty, and there were only two bowing and scraping demonic handmaidens inside, neither of them the one he was intent on finding.

Fine let them play their little games. He could wait. And wait he did. The two fluttering servants attended him with wine, refilling his goblet whenever it was needed.

Finally, his patience was rewarded.

“...I still don’t understand what is so wrong about not believing in the false god, I mean enough to land you there? And what’s with those flaming tombs?”

“Yes, well you never met him.” Lilith answered, her tone dripping with disdain. “If you had then you wouldn’t question it. He makes your father look positively…”

“Positively what Lilith?” Lucifer cut in from his place by the fire, startling the two. “No do go on, I must admit I find this girl talk of yours most enlightening.”

“Dark Lord.” Lilith at least had the sense to look contrite, even if Lucifer doubted she meant it, his daughter however had the nerve to glare at him.

“You shouldn’t eavesdrop on other people’s conversations.” Sabrina spat back, all fire and brimstone. “And in case you are lost, these are my rooms.”

“Yes. I know. I came here after court to consult with my daughter the Queen, only to find her missing.”

“Not missing, out!” Sabrina corrected. “And I think it’s a little late to be playing the concerned father routine, I’m sixteen not six.”

“Well I certainly wouldn’t be able to tell the difference, judging by your recent behaviour.” Lucifer retorted, enjoying the way Sabrina flushed at the insult. “Now which one of you, is going to tell Daddy where you have been, and what you have been up to?”

Scoffing Sabrina rolled her eyes at the threat. “In case it skipped your notice Dark Lord, I am Queen here…”

“You are a child playing at being Queen. You are leaving all the real work to me, whilst you dodge your true responsibilities. Have you even been collecting those souls whose contract has expired? No, you haven’t!”

“I put a temporary hold in place, until I can review all the existing contracts.”

“Oh, and how is this grand reckoning going, made much progress?” Lucifer questioned, his head tilting as he stared down a suddenly nervous Sabrina. “Oh dear, you’ve been neglecting your homework again haven’t you Sabrina. Well then, I am afraid I will just have to curtail your little expeditions, until the review is complete…Or as your favourite mortals would put it, you’re grounded until further notice.”

“You can’t do that, I’m the Queen! You can’t tell me what to do!”

Rising from his chair Lucifer stalked over to his fuming daughter, leaning down he smiled sardonically. “Oh, can’t I? Why, if you refuse to honour my simple wishes, then you leave me no choice but to place a motion before the court, asking for a public accounting of your progress. Then the whole of hell can listen to your pathetic excuses. Or of course, you could simply tell your concerned father, exactly what you have been up to?”

Almost vibrating with rage Sabrina glanced over at Lilith, a move Lucifer noted with growing irritation, and it was only when Lilith nodded that Sabrina seemed to uncoil.

“I’ve been touring my realms, getting to know the place…”

“And?” Lucifer prompted, his arms crossed as he leant back to his full height. “You would not have to act so secretive, if that was all you were doing?”

“I…We have been finding potential candidates.” Sabrina added, before turning back to Lilith, an almost pleading expression on her face.

“Candidates for what? Sabrina must you constantly try my patience?”

“For her majesties huntsmen.” Lilith supplied, in order to break the standoff that was quickly escalating.

“Huntsmen?” Lucifer frowned now turning his piercing gaze to Lilith, who maintained a deferential expression but didn’t cower the way he would have preferred.

“Her Grace has been finding the entertainment offered at court a little…staid.” Lilith suggested, managing to control her flinch when Lucifer’s nostrils flared, his gaze darkening with anger this time in her direction.

“My court is the finest in all…”

“Don’t you mean MY court?” Sabrina cut in, her smugness on overdrive now she had caught her father in a little faux pas.

“You know what I meant, the semantics are not important.” Lucifer seethed, switching his ire between his headstrong daughter, and the woman who had no doubt put her up to it.

Taking a deep breath somehow Lucifer managed to rein in his rage. “And these huntsmen would be…”

"To accompany me hunting…Soul hunting in fact.” Sabrina replied, and Lucifer blinked open his eyes in surprise. “Only the most challenging of quarries of course. The infernal court would be invited to attend of course, and there would be prizes and honours for the demon or demons who manage to capture the target.”

Now that was interesting, something akin to the wild hunts of the unseelie court. Yes, Lucifer could see how that would appeal to his lords and ladies. “Very well shall I prepare the announcement?”

“No need we already have that well in hand.” Sabrina replied. “I will be informing the infernal court tomorrow, along with my intention to visit the remainder of MY realms to select MY elite huntsmen.”

Biting his lip Lucifer could do nothing but bow his head in deference and withdraw. Sabrina may have won this round, but she had been forced to reveal her hand, so the game was not lost just yet. No there was plenty of time left to turn this to his advantage…and that just left Lilith to deal with.

\---/---

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed the author, kudos and reviews always welcome.


End file.
